Biscuit Stack
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Ini empat Desember, EMPAT Desember. Ulang tahunnya, ulang tahun seorang Kim Seokjin. Tapi kenapa Namjoon justru mendiamkannya seharian ini? Apa Seokjin melakukan kesalahan? / NamJin, BL, Warn!Alternate Reality.


**Biscuit Stack**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Short-Fiction

 **Summary** :

Ini empat Desember, EMPAT Desember. Ulang tahunnya, ulang tahun seorang Kim Seokjin. Tapi kenapa Namjoon justru mendiamkannya seharian ini? Apa Seokjin melakukan kesalahan? / NamJin, BL, Warn!Alternate Reality.

 **Notes** :

Special for uri Pink Prince(ss), Kim Seokjin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Biscuit Stack**

04-12-2016

Empat Desember, ulang tahun seorang Kim Seokjin. Dan seharusnya diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan dan tawa khas dari sosok tertua di Bangtan itu. Tapi, anehnya, hal itu tidak terjadi sama sekali.

Tidak ada jeritan khas _maknae_ , erangan kesal Yoongi, dan juga tawa keras Hoseok. Tidak ada apapun.

Benar-benar tidak ada apapun, bahkan ucapan selamat pun hanya diucapkan sambil lalu oleh anggota Bangtan lainnya.

Dan ini membuat Seokjin kesal, tentu saja. Siapa yang suka diacuhkan saat ulang tahun?

Jelas bukan Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

Bibir gemuk Seokjin terus mengerucut selama sekian menit terakhir. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sedikit gembira adalah ARMY dan juga Jungkook dan _derp pics_ nya. Tapi jelas tidak akan membuat _gloomy_ Seokjin menjadi _happy_ Seokjin.

"Jin, murung sekali. Kenapa?"

Seokjin mendongak saat mendengar manajernya bicara padanya. Dia memang berniat melakukan Vapp untuk sekedar menyapa penggemar dan juga ini akan menjadi usaha kecilnya untuk kembali ceria.

Manajernya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menunggu Seokjin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik, hanya lelah."

"Aah, soal MAMA kemarin? Jangan khawatir, kau terlihat luar biasa, apalagi saat adegan diantara kau dan Taehyung."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar,"Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Sama-sama,"

Seokjin memperhatikan manajernya yang perlahan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berada. Seokjin memang meminta manajernya membantu untuk Vappnya nanti, jadi wajar jika manajernya berada di _dorm_ sekarang.

Seokjin memghela napas pelan dan kembali melamun, memikirkan ulang tahunnya yang sepi.

"Seokjin _Hyung_?"

Dan kelihatannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya, Seokjin sampai tidak sadar kalau Jungkook sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa, Kook?" ujar Seokjin.

"Ditunggu RapMon _Hyung_ di ruang makan."

Seokjin tahu, tahu sekali, jika _member_ lain memanggil Namjoon 'RapMon' maka itu berarti ada sesuatu yang gawat, entah tentang kondisi grup, performa mereka, atau bahkan komentar _haters_.

Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Jungkook keluar dari ruangan. Selama berjalan ke arah ruang makan, Seokjin hanya menunduk, enggan mengangkat kepalanya karena suasana hatinya yang buruk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seruan itu dan dia melihat keenam anggota Bangtan lainnya berdiri di depannya dengan Namjoon yang memegang sebuah piring berisi tumpukan biskuit berwarna kuning keemasan dengan krim berwarna _pink_ di dalamnya.

Seokjin tergagap, "Apa yang.."

"Salahkan dia," Yoongi menuding Namjoon, "Dia menghabiskan tiga jam penuh hanya untuk menumpuk biskuit-biskuit itu."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan dia melihat kekasihnya itu tengah tersenyum gugup.

"Hehe, aku mencoba membuatkanmu kue ulang tahun, dan karena aku tidak bisa memasak, aku mencoba membuat kue dengan caraku sendiri. Ternyata menumpuk biskuit juga sulit."

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui, "Dia selalu menghancurkan tumpukan biskuitnya, aku dan Taehyung _Hyung_ sampai harus bolak-balik ke _minimarket_ demi biskuit-biskuit itu."

"Dan aku serta Hoseok _Hyung_ yang memakan biskuit yang gagal disusun. Hehe." ujar Jimin ceria.

Namjoon tersenyum gugup, "Maaf, yah kau tahulah kemampuanku dalam urusan dapur sangat rendah, lebih rendah dari nol. Tapi kuharap kau suka ini."

Seokjin terdiam, dia meraih piring berisi tumpukan biskuit _(bahkan tidak ada lilin di sana jadi Seokjin menduga Namjoon gagal meletakkannya di sana)_ kemudian memberikannya ke Yoongi. Dan setelahnya Seokjin meraih tengkuk Namjoon dan menciumnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Oke, saatnya masuk ke kamar!" Hoseok menepuk tangannya kemudian menyeret empat orang yang terpaku untuk meninggalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Seokjin melepaskan ciumannya saat dia mendengar suara pintu-pintu yang ditutup.

"Kupikir kau marah soal adeganku dan Taehyung di MAMA." bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku? Marah? Tidak, sayang. Taehyung kan bagian dari BTS, aku tidak akan marah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, walaupun jujur saja ekspresimu saat itu begitu panas. Kau membuatku membeli beberapa _blindfold_. Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya kapan-kapan?" tanya Namjoon seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Namjoon.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Di hari ulang tahunku?" bisik Seokjin sensual.

Namjoon membulatkan matanya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Namjoon.

"Nanti, setelah aku melakukan Vapp. Siapkan _blindfold_ mu, sayang~" ujar Seokjin menggoda.

Dan Namjoon pun langsung mengangguk dengan sangat semangat.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Happy birthday Kim Seokjin.

Thank you for being born, stay fabulous. Namjoon loves you! Hehe

.

.

P. S:

ADA YANG LIAT NAMJIN BACKHUG DI ENDING MAMA? ADA? ADA? ADA? /luna tak santai/ /dihajar/

Namjin beneran membara di era ini. Aku bahagia /tebar bunga/

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya, ayang~ /dihajar jilid dua/


End file.
